


Lyric Notebook

by ylzzirf



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylzzirf/pseuds/ylzzirf
Summary: Bad lyrics. Bad poems. But a rough draft is the first step toward something better.





	Lyric Notebook

He’s out on the road.  
He’s under construction.  
She’s running her mouth.  
She’s caused a disruption.

I drive home alone.  
But I’m finally home.  
Cradle me beside your heart.  
I’m damp, but I’m drying,  
And that’s a good start.

———————————————————————

I’ve spent hours — over time, not today — writing lyrics for my friend’s band. Most of the lyrics are bad. Some of the lines are good.

I give him what I have, and he turns them into … not hits, really, but potential hits. 

It’s nice to have a dream. His dream is to make something beautiful. My dream is to make something beautiful. And I think it’s nice that we have the same dream.


End file.
